path_of_the_wildfandomcom-20200216-history
Ahyponomus
Genus under the Ahyponomusinae sub-family, the Vermoidesidae family and the Annelida order, it includes: Ahyponomus ahyponomus Status: LC Temporal Range: R.150 - Present (Gammavian Stage of the Atroxian) Habitat: Temperate Shallows, Temperate Upper Ocean Distribution: Cosmopolitan Niche: Sediment Filter-Feeder Size: 14cm (length) Nutritional Worth: Predecessor: Vermoides validus Classification: Ahyponomusinae (sf), Vermoidesidae (f), Annelida (o), Critteroidea (sc), Bilateria (p) Perception: Blurry vision with no depth perception on either side, binocular blurry vision to the front, can use chemoreception up to ten metres away. Latest Mutations: Elongated, Remove a pair of eyes, Remove hyponome Info: A very common species, which lives much like a worm, burrowing through substrate and ingesting the organic matter found there. It has gradually become more adapted to life beneath the seafloor, becoming more elongated while losing a pair of eyes and the hyponome. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. Ingests sediment to bury itself. External Features: It has a thin, elongated segmented body with blue pigmentation and a proboscis. The thin skin layer is covered in setae. A mouth and chemoreceptors sit on the proboscis. There are two pinhole eyes on the front of the head. Internal Features: Each cell contains lysozymes in addition to enzymes. Hydrostatic muscles surround the hemacoel. A network of vascular blood vessels circulates blue blood containing hemocyanin, bitter fluid and anti-freeze proteins. It is pumped by several small hearts. The gastrointestinal tract from the mouth has a stomach with digestive juices followed by intestines leading to the anus. A brain encased in the head connects to two nerve cords which branch into a network of nerves. It hosts both male and female gonads. Protonephridia, connected to hemacoel, expels waste through pores. Discoverer: StealthStyle Detailed Info: Status: LC Habitat: Temperate Shallows, Temperate Upper Ocean Distribution: Northern Hemisphere Niche: Benthic Filter-Feeder Size: 14cm (length) Nutritional Worth: (8.9 x 7 =) 62NP Food / Oxygen Requirement: 30NP / 56NP Physical Stats: Speed = 1, Stamina = 3, Defence = 0.5, Strength = 1, Support = 0.5, UV Resistance = Weak, Filtration = 1, Digging = 1 Systemic Stats: Osmoregulation = 1 (Quite high Salinity), Respiration = 1 (cutaneous respiration), Digestion = 2 (meat), Circulation = 3, Excretion = 1, Coordination = 1, Reflexes = 1. Immune System = 1 (physical barrier) Abilities: Permeable Skin. Below Freezing Metabolism. Fluid Freeze Prevention. Bitter Taste. Perception: Blurry sight. Detects chemicals up to tens of metres away. Locomotion Type: Hydrostatic Crawl. Hyponome Burst. Dig. Reproduction: Sexual, Ovuliparity (External Fertilisation). 1,000 eggs. Hermaphroditism. Castes/Phases: None. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. Ingests sediment to bury itself. External Features: Elongated (1/2 nutrition calculation length) body with blue pigmentation (3NP, +Weak UV Resistance), proboscis. Thin skin layer (3NP, +1 Immune System, +1 Respiration, +Permeable Skin) covered in setae (3NP, +1 Digging). A mouth (+1 Filtration) and chemoreceptors (1NP, +2 Chemoreception) on proboscis. Two pinhole eyes (4NP, +Blurry Sight) on each side. Internal Features: Each cell contains lysozymes (3NP, +Below Freezing Metabolism) in addition to enzymes. Hydrostatic muscles surround hemacoel (15NP, +1 Speed, +1 Strength, +1 Support). Network of vascular blood vessels (12NP, +2 Stamina, +2 Circulation) circulates and blue blood containing hemocyanin, bitter fluid (+0.5 Defence, +Bitter Taste) and anti-freeze proteins (3NP, +Fluid Freeze Prevention). It is pumped by several small hearts (6NP, +1 Stamina, +1 Circulation). Gastrointestinal tract from mouth has stomach with digestive juices (4NP, +1 Digestion) followed by intestines (4NP, +1 Digestion) leading to exit. Brain (6NP, +1 Coordination) is encased in head connects to two nerve cords which branch into network of nerves (9NP, +1 Reflexes). Male and female gonads (6NP, +Sexual Reproduction, +Hermaphroditism). Protonephridia (4NP, +1 Excretion, +1 Osmoregulation), connected to hemacoel, expels waste through pores. Category:Genus